It's not you, It's me
by Feball3001
Summary: When everything came crumbling down around Yamcha he meet an old friend in the place he least expected and it seems that she is just what he needs to get back on his feet.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The barman poured a beer for the depressed young man that had just walked in a few minutes before. The bar was quiet that night and the young man in front of him was the only person in the bar that wasn't a regular customer.

"Girl troubles" The barman asked, having worked in the bar for a number of years he could usually tell what would drive a person to the drink.

"Yeah, long term relationship just ended" the depressed man sighed, running his finger around the end of his glass.

The barman nodded before asking the usual problem "She wanted to get married, but you weren't ready?"

"I proposed and she dropped the bomb shell that she had cheated on me and is pregnant with his child and then had the nerve to accuse me of cheating" he sighed, deciding to actually take a drink for the glass he was playing with. "I can't believe that she did that to me ..." the man started rambling on about how long he and his girlfriend had been together and what they'd been through.

DBZ

All the regulars in the bar went silent as a drunken blond girl with a machine gun walked in, not wanting the girl's attention everyone went back to what they were doing. The barman on the other hand was actually quiet please that the lady had come in when she did, he didn't think that he could take much more of the young man's complaining about his relationship.

"Get me another!" she slurred in a demanding tone as she sat down at the bar next to the depressed man.

"OK" the barman replied as he got the woman a drink. Normally he wouldn't serve to someone this intoxicated but he was familiar with the woman's capabilities and didn't want to risk a disturbance.

"Are you ok?" the depressed man asked the newcomer with the machine gun.

The barman leant towards the depressed man and said in a low tone "Be careful of her, she can be deadly and is wanted by the cops for a few bank robberies."

"I already know all that" the man said in reply, slightly cheered up at sight of the deadly woman. He then turned his attention back to the blond. "So, Launch?"

"Yamcha, it's awful, Tien got married and the person wasn't me!" she cried.

"No way! Tien got married without telling anyone" Yamcha was shocked at the news. "Why is it that all out friends get married and or have kids without telling anyone what's going on?"

"Goku and Chi-Chi did tell us before they got married. I should shoot them for not inviting me to the wedding." Launch sneered, loading a hand gun. "Anyway the girl that Tien married is some red head by the name of Snowe. She's another friend of Goku's that was rescued from the Red Ribbon."

"Speaking of the Red Ribbon, have you heard about the androids that Dr Gero is planning to release? Yamcha asked.

"Chiaotzu, mentioned them." Launch said, imagining shooting them to pieces. "So how are things with you and Bulma? Launch asked changing the subject.

"She pregnant"

"Congratulations"

"I'm not the father, a guy named Vegeta is" Yamcha said with a sigh.

Launch held the hand gun up and faced the direction of the dart board, firing a shot that hit the centre."

"Not as powerful as you machine gun" Yamcha chuckled, trying to think of any other time when Launch had used different type of gun.

"Yeah this old geezer here said that he would stop serving me alcohol and confiscate my baby" Launch said, patting the machine gun as if it was a type of puppy "if I ever shot up this dump with it. He allows me to shoot the dartboard and at people he wants out of here with this." Launch exclaimed, holding up the hand gun.

The barman decided that the young man Launch was talking to was no threat and vice versa and went to serve another customer that had just come in.

"That Vegeta guy, is he's the one you all trained to beat at the top of that huge tower?"

"Same guy, Bulma wanted to try and make things work with Vegeta" he said in a displeased tone.

"Are you still living with Bulma?" Launch asked, being friendlier then what Yamcha was used to the blond being.

"Nah, I moved back in with Master Roshie and Krillen this morning. Told them it was so I could concentrate on training for the androids. What about you, where are you staying?"

"Hotel rooms, I don't have anywhere else to go" Launch sighed.

"You do realise that all of your stuff is still in your old bedroom at the Turtle Hermits house?" Yamcha asked wondering why she didn't think of going back there.

"I never know where I leave my things" the blond answered.

"How about I give you a lift back there?" Yamcha suggested. "I'm sure that Krillen and Master Roshie would love to see you again."

"Alright, that way I don't have to worry about stealing petrol" She finished before sneezing.

DBZ

The barman that was used to Launchs sudden switch in personalities expected Yamcha to start panicking like most the new comers did when they saw Launch switch personalities. Though the ones that where tipsy or really drunk didn't always notice or thought that they where hallucinating. Also her kind personality he needed to keep an eye on, she was quiet naive and men often tried to take advantage of her.

"Yamcha, it's been a while, how are you?" Launch asked after she seemed to find her bearings. She gave her old friend a hug.

"I'm fine" Yamcha then went on to explain what they had just been talking about.

"I have been trying to get back to master Roshies for a long time" Launch explained, cheerful at the thought that she would be returning back to close friends. "But whenever I sneeze I end up back here or following Tien. Isn't that great about him getting married, I really like Snowe, she is so nice."

"Your other personality said she was an old friend of Goku's"

"She found Goku frozen in the snow around the time of the Red Ribbon army. I haven't seen Goku and the others for years."

"Maybe I can take you to see them all again, though you will get to see Krillen tonight, he still lives with master Roshie.

The barman seeing that Yamcha was not a threat to Launches nice personality went to serve other customers as the pair left the bar together.

DBZ

"Can you please not mention anything to Krillen or Master Roshie about Bulma being pregnant to Vegeta, they think that I'm just there to train for the arrival of the androids." Yamcha asked his friend.

"Of course" Launch answered, sad at how her best girl friend could do that to Yamcha. A lot seemed to have changed since she last saw everyone.

DBZ

It was the early hours of the morning when Yamcha and Launch arrived back at the Turtle Hermits house. Master Roshie had fallen asleep with a fitness video on, Krillen was fast asleep in his room, not even bothering to unroll his futon and change out of his gi.

"I'll find some clean sheets and make up your old bed for you" Yamcha offered.

"Thank you Yamcha, but I can do that myself." Launch said, pushing Yamcha out of her room. She was the happiest she had been in years and it felt so nice being somewhere familiar again.

DBZ

The next morning Yamcha awoke to the smell of bacon drifting through the house. At first he thought that it was the smell of Bunny's wonderful cooking, but then he remembered where he was. Sleepily Yamcha made his way down the stairs to find Launch in her old clothes cooking breakfast with Master Roshie watching her every move.

"Good morning Yamcha, did you sleep well?" Launch cheerfully asked.

"Pretty well considering ..." Yamcha answered who had tossed and turned whenever he thought about Bulma. "How did you find sleeping in your old room?"

"It was so refreshing after years of not knowing where I was" Launch stated.

A few minutes after Yamcha was at the table Krillen entered in a clean gi ready for more training.

"Krillen" Launch squealed and ran to the bald ex-monk giving him a big hug.

"Launch, I thought that I was never going to see you again" Krillen said returning the hug.

"I have been trying to get back for years and keep sneezing whenever I get close and end up finding myself near Tien." Launch told her old friend.

Instead of training the men spent the morning catching up with Launch.

"Gohan is adorable, he reminds me of Goku, but I can see his mum in him as well" Launch smiled at the photos. Who would've thought that little Goku would be the first one to get married and have children."

* * *

**Authors Note: **This is a short story I started this because I wanted to read more stories with Yamcha in it but couldn't find a lot of good stories with him. Too many stories portray him as a bad guy and end up bashing. This is my third version of Yamcha and Bulma's break up I have written. You can find my first break up in Life Changing Moments, chapter 29 Old Endings. I have an alternative version for the same chapter for the android timeline which hasn't been posted. I hope I do Yamcha some justice.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

An encounter with Launch's alter ego made everyone wonder why they missed her so much, instead of training for the androids Krillen, Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar where listening to the blonds every demand, in fear that they would come to an early meeting with the afterlife. Yamcha on the other hand was able to continue his training since the blond was grateful to him for brining her back home. He didn't realise that Launch's alter ego was able to be grateful or kind but he was happy to be proved wrong.

Some point during the cleaning Krillen accidently on purpose dropped a dusty rag on Launch, he sighed in relief when she sneezed.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry" Launch gasped. "I hope I didn't harm you in anyway."

"Where fine" Krillen sighed in relief as he collapsed. Honestly he was more exhausted working for Launch over the past few weeks then when he was training and wondered if it was better to work for Launch to increase his stamina the whole time.

Over lunch Launch made a request. "Yamcha, it's been years since I have seen Bulma and was wondering if it would be ok to visit her."

"Launch, of course it's ok to visit, you don't have to ask permission" Yamcha laughed, he was expecting this after all Launch and Bulma had been best friends during their teenage years.

"Would you come with me?" she asked.

"Of course" Yamcha answered nervously.

"Oh man. I would hate to be you right now" Krillen laughed at his friend. "Bulma is properly going to be pretty annoyed with you for spending so much time training."

"Yeah" Yamcha agreed but knew that wasn't the case or the reasons for his nerves.

DBZ

Yamcha didn't give any warning to Bulma that he was going to visit and hoped that she wouldn't be mad at him. He was surprised when he saw her, the last time he'd seen her you couldn't even tell she was pregnant but now she was starting to show. He sighed, he really wished that her child was his. He really wanted kids and he felt that he lost his only chance of ever settling down and having children.

"Yamcha, I wasn't expecting to see you again and so soon" Bulma said in total surprise when she noticed him. She still hadn't noticed that there was someone else with Yamcha.

"I probably wouldn't have visited if I didn't have someone who wanted to see you" Yamcha replied.

Yamcha walked through the door revealing who was standing behind him and Bulma's jaw dropped in shock. That was the last person she thought she was going to see but all the same she was thrilled to see her.

"Launch, it's been to long" Bulma stood up and gave her best friend from her teenage years a hug.

"It has been, sorry for loosing contact with you, I have been trying to get back for years but it's been hard" Launch answered.

"I'll leave you ladies to chat. I'll be in my apartment if you need me for anything." Yamcha left knowing for a fact that Bulma knew where his apartment was. He looked around and everything was still pretty much the same as when he lived here not that he'd really been gone for long. He hadn't taken to many possessions with him because he knew that Master Roshie didn't have the room plus even if the old master did have room he didn't want to raise their suspicions that he was no longer living with Bulma also he noticed a box in the room filled with all his odds and ends that had managed to migrate over to Bulma's apartment over the years.

DBZ

"Congratulations" Launch told Bulma. "Yamcha told me you where pregnant."

"He did." Bulma said, worried that her ex-boyfriend had told everyone and that he was the father. She knew that everyone was going to assume that Yamcha was the father as it was because of how long they had both been dating and the fact that they'd only officially broken up a few weeks ago plus the fact that no one really knew that they'd broken up.

"I'm disappointed that Yamcha isn't the father. He was heartbroken when he told me the reason why you broke up and I have to say that I'm very disappointed with you for what you did to him." To anyone that didn't know Launch they would think that she was still in a cheery mood but Bulma could tell how disappointed her friend truly was. She herself was disappointed in her actions.

Bulma was frightened when she first suspected she was pregnant to Vegeta, she had been with Yamcha so many times since they were teenagers and they had their pregnancy scares, she had also been pregnant to Yamcha when Vegeta and Nappa attacked and the stress that was caused by Yamcha dying by the hand of Vegeta and Nappa had caused her to miscarry. All those times with Yamcha and she had only been pregnant once. She had been with Vegeta only once and was already pregnant. If it wasn't for Vegeta; her and Yamcha would already have a child. She also hated herself for being pregnant with the man that caused her first pregnancy to end.

Bulma broke down crying. "I didn't mean for it to happen like it did." She had always been emotional, but ever since she fell pregnant any little thing would set her off. "Yamcha deserves better than me, and I don't want him bringing up another man's child. He needs to find someone that truly loves him and not settle for the first girl he ever dated. Things have been rocky with our relationship for years and we had our breaks but would always get back together again after a few months."

"In case you haven't noticed Yamcha will properly end up gay before he ends up in another long term relationship with a woman. I have only been back for a few weeks and he is always so tense when he talks to women. You and I seem to be the exception."

"Have you ever thought of having kids?" Bulma asked.

"Sure, but it would have to be someone that I like with both my personalities and would accept both my personalities, unfortunately there are not many people like that around." Launch answered. "And my other personality is still trying to get over Tien at the moment, and I'm not sure how long that is going to take."

"So Tien couldn't accept both personalities?" Bulma asked.

"Oh no, he could but I never liked him that way, plus I know you probably haven't heard but Tien got married recently. Her name is Snowe and she has become a good friend of mine over the last couple of years. She's also an old friend of Goku's."

"Goku makes friends so easily and with the most unlikely people. I only became friends with you and Yamcha because of Goku." Bulma replied.

"I also think you need to tell everyone that you're pregnant, as Yamcha pointed out our friends have a bad habit of getting married or having kids without telling anyone.

"I agree, I probably should tell Goku and Chi-Chi first, Chi's been pregnant with a half saiyan so she would be the best person to get advice from on what to expect."

DBZ

Instead of going back to Kame House Yamcha, Launch and Bulma interrupted Goku, Gohan and Piccolo's training. Chi-Chi wasn't exactly friendly with Launch especially after her husband gave the unfamiliar girl a hug.

"Goku, who is this woman?" Chi-Chi shouted at her husband.

"Chi, this is Launch, you've met her before" Goku told his wife.

"You raided her gun safe at Master Roshie's house" Bulma reminded her friend.

"Hello, I'm Gohan. It is a pleasure to meet you" Gohan bowed as he introduced himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gohan, I have heard so much about you from Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Krillen and Bulma." Launch replied with a bow. "Goku, your son is so adorable and has such good manners unlike a certain boy I helped raise"

Gohan blushed with embarrassment while Goku laughed.

DBZ

After morning tea Gohan went back to training with Piccolo so the adults could catch up. Piccolo had no interest in idle chitchat so was keen to get back to training, though not far from the house, Chi-Chi still had a fear the Piccolo was going to kidnap Gohan ... again.

"How's training going?" Yamcha asked Goku.

"Great, Gohan is making a lot of progress." Goku told his friends how his training was going. "Chi-Chi is also making sure that Gohan is getting in plenty of study."

"Master Roshi had both you and Krillen do school work after training" Launch reminisced. "It is best to train both the mind and the body remember." Goku laughed as that was a lesson he had forgot about, Chi-Chi on the other hand liked Launch more and more until she insisted on being forced to sneeze so her other personality could have a chance to catch up with everyone. Chi-Chi who'd just got used to the nice Launch didn't like the other Launch, Gohan asked if she was a saiyan since her hair changed to golden blond and her strength increased. Launch spent the time yelling at Goku for not inviting her to his and Chi-Chi's wedding and for having a kid without telling anyone and then moved onto Bulma for cheating on Yamcha making the pregnant woman break down in tears.

"I'm pregnant with Vegeta's child" Bulma broke down and told the group.

"Congratulations Bulma" Goku replied happily.

Chi-Chi and Launch went on calling Bulma every name in the book.

"Would you two knock it off" Yamcha shouted at the two woman. "Bulma may have cheated on me but she's not any of the names you just called her.

"Yamcha" Bulma managed to sob and fell into her ex-boyfriends arms like she'd done all the years they had been dating. It felt just like they were back together again and for a moment he felt ecstatic but the feelings faded when he knew that just wasn't the case anymore.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Yamcha put his effort into training, trying to push thoughts of Bulma out of his mind, oh how he desired to run to her side and spend the night with her after a long hard days training, but that was not to be, he would be going to bed alone tonight, if you didn't count sleeping next to his cat. Bulma had been so close, the smell of her still lingering on his clothing, the smell of her perfume still the same as the one he'd bought her for their one year anniversary of dating all those years earlier and she'd worn it ever since. She'd been wearing it that night as well when it had all ended. He couldn't stop thinking about their last date together.

He was sitting across from the love of his life, she was looking stunning as always with her hair tied up and wearing a dress her mother choose for her, which wasn't a bad thing since her mother had great taste in clothing, not that Yamcha cared, Bulma could be sitting in front of him with bed hair, grease all over her face and the overalls she wore when working in the lab and still be the most beautiful woman in the room.

She seemed nervous, more so then normal. Neither of them had been this nervous around each other for a very long time not since they'd started sleeping together had either of them been this nervous. He wondered if she knew what he had planned for her tonight, it wouldn't surprise him if her mother had spilled the beans on what tonight's plans where since he'd had her help choosing the ring. He knew his girl well, so well in fact that he knew that no matter what he chose it would be wrong.

Dinner went smoothly, the talked about day to day life. What Bulma was working on in the lab, Yamcha getting a few calls to start playing baseball again since the team was short on players.

"I mean we have the androids coming up, as much as I want to play baseball again it's just not something I can do at the moment. Once this mess is over I think I should start playing baseball again."

"That sounds wonderful Yamcha" his girlfriend replied with a grin. Normally she's start harassing him about how baseball was just an excuse to get close to other woman.

"What do you want to do after the androids are over?" Yamcha asked. "Want to go on holidays, just the two of us. We haven't gone on a trip for a long time." He could picture it in his head, spending time together in luxury resorts, nights spent in each other's arms, daytime strolls by the beach and then fun adventures together like when they were younger.

"I don't know Yamcha" Bulma replied with slight tension in her voice.

Desert had been bought out for the pair, and once again Bulma was picking at his food. Yamcha took a nervous gulp bringing out the ring her mother helped him choose.

"Bulma, we've been through a lot together" Yamcha started and held out the ring in front of her. "We've been through good and bad times together. When I died at the hands of Nappa and Vegeta I realised I had one regret and that regret was that I didn't make you my wife sooner. In death I realised how much I love you and that you're the only one for me. As soon as I was wished back I wanted to ask you to marry me, but it didn't feel right when Goku wasn't around and we were all anxious about his return and finding out about the androids I did try to ask you but you just blew me off. I love you more than anything else in the world and would be honoured if you would be my wife."

He looked at the woman he loved with a lopsided grin on his face, waiting for the woman he loved more than life itself to respond. She just looked at him in horror and Yamcha felt his heart dying when she didn't respond.

"I can't" she finally responded. She looked heartbroken that he'd even asked her. "I can't marry you."

"Why not?" he asked with dread, not knowing what he should do. He felt like running away to the desert, wishing that he'd never asked her and just kept things the way they had been.

"I'm pregnant, the doctors said I'm two months." She told him in a whisper.

"I'm going to be a father" Yamcha asked with much enthusiasm. He'd wanted children for a long time and it was seeing Gohan as that sweet four year old boy that had put the idea firmly in his head and the day that Bulma had told him she was pregnant just before he went to fight the saiyans had been one of the best days of his life but it had been short lived, after he'd died Bulma had a miscarriage caused by the stress of losing him and to this day he still felt guilty that there was nothing he could do to console his lover. "Why didn't you tell me as soon as you found out?"

She just looked at him with guilty eyes. "It's not yours; the baby's Vegeta's and I want to try and make things work with Vegeta, for the babies sake."

Yamcha's heart just stopped for a moment, he looked at her as his heart shattered into a million pieces. "But he's the person who's responsible for my death." He told her in an accusing tone. "He stole our chance to be parents back then and now you're having his child."

"I wouldn't have gone to him if you hadn't cheated on me." Bulma accused him, making out that her cheating was his fault.

"Cheated! When have I ever cheated on you?" Yamcha was outraged, over the years they had both and he repeated 'both' flirted with other men and woman and but neither of them had ever cheated with each other, until now that was. "I've flirted with other woman but never cheated on you with any of them, and you've done the same the whole time we've been together."

"Then what about that blond bimbo you where with three months ago?" she questioned Yamcha. "I saw the two of you together having lunch.

Yamcha thought back and realised instantly who she'd been talking about. It was the new manager of his old baseball team and she'd been trying to get him to come back to the team. She rattled off a heap of other woman, one being the lady in the jewellery store he'd bought the ring from, the other had been the wedding planner he'd been talking to about the best way to propose but Bulma wouldn't listen.

"I never cheated Bulma" Yamcha told her. "You believe all that you want but I never cheated."

DBZ

Yamcha was the first to leave and Bulma sat there looking at the ring in shock, it was beautiful and the one she'd always wanted if she was to ever get married. She was overcome with guilt, even if Yamcha had cheated she was still in the wrong to cheat on him with Vegeta.

"How did your dinner go" Bunny asked happily when her daughter got home from the date.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about it" Bulma sighed trying to avoid her mother.

"Oh no, poor Yamcha. He's been organising this dinner for months." Her mother replied in shock. "Did he get cold feet."

"You knew that he was going to propose." Bulma asked her mother.

"Of course I knew, he asked me to help him choose your ring and find a wedding planner. She's a lovely lady." Her mother started describing the woman who was one of the ladies she'd accused her long time lover of cheating on her with.

DBZ

Bulma couldn't sleep and kept thinking back to the day when Yamcha finally proposed, oh how she wished she could accept. She sighed as she looked at the ring that sat at her bedside table, she should've returned it when he was there earlier that day, but part of her didn't want to let her long time boyfriend go. She'd totally betrayed him and he was the one who stood up for her when Launch and Chi-Chi ripped into her, which they had every right to do. She was an awful person who'd betrayed the one man who loved her with everything he had. Vegeta didn't love her and she knew that she was just a play thing to him, and yet she wanted to try and make things work for the sake of her child, she grew up with her father in her life and she wanted the same for her child and yet here she was alone in bed, Vegeta would only turn up to satisfy his own desire and once he was satisfied he would leave. He didn't even care that she was pregnant. While she was with Vegeta she forgot everything and wanted to spend eternity like that with him, yet as soon as he was gone the guilt and regret would come and she would feel used and lonely. Yamcha had always told her how special she was and would shower her love and affection and she missed the genuine love and affection she craved for it and she knew that if she asked Yamcha he'd come back to her even though she was carry another man's child and it didn't look like it was something she'd ever receive from Vegeta. But she cared for Yamcha to much to do that to him, their relationship had been rocky for several months before they'd finally broken up. She needed to let him go so that he could move on and find someone who truly gave him the love he deserved.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sprays of water flew into the air, the smell of salt and the nice cool breeze as the hover car went over the ocean.

"Thanks for helping with the shopping." Launch thanked her companion.

"No problem" Yamcha laughed. It was nice to get away from the island and someone needed to make sure Launch didn't sneeze and rob the local bank. The reactions from the locals when they realised who the young lady accompanying him was priceless, that alone was worth the trip into town.

"I'm surprised that you where able to carry my bag of feminine hygiene toiletries items around without blushing or making inappropriate jokes." The dark haired girl commented remembering Yamcha and Krillen avoiding holding those bags like they contained the plague when both were younger. Goku on the other hand had no idea what the items where and couldn't understand why the two boys and the old master made a big deal about her toiletries.

"When you've dated Bulma as long as I did you get used to it. The amount of times Bulma would forget when her time of the month was and make me go to the store and by her pads or tampons was very high." Yamcha told. "You should've seen the first time Bulma ever though she was pregnant."

"In case you're forgetting I did" Launch replied.

"Oh yeah" Yamcha laughed. She had been there.

DBZ

Bulma, Yamcha and Launch where all in their final year of high school. The rich girl's father had managed to get the ex-bandit and schizophrenic bank robber into the same school she went to and the pair was also living under his roof instead of with Master Roshi.

"This should make school more interesting now that my boyfriend and best friend are here." Bulma told them gleefully.

"I'd prefer to be training for the next Martial Arts tournament like Goku and Krillen are doing rather than attend school." Yamcha sighed.

"And I'd prefer to be going on another Dragon Ball hunt or working in the lab but unfortunately I have to finish high school and get my high school diploma if I want people to recognise me for my work and qualifications. Using my family name is only going to get me so far in the science field and if you two are going to be respectable citizens with honest jobs you need a high school diploma." The demanding girl told them both.

Yamcha and Launch both got a lot of attention from the other students since they where Bulma's friends and it didn't take long before the other students learnt of Launches sneezing problem. The first couple of days the boys would throw different items at Launch to make her sneeze but it didn't last long when the blond haired girl almost killed the whole class.

That first week of Yamcha and Launch attending school Bulma had been sick the whole time, but still insisted on turning up to class even though she had a vomiting bug.

Yamcha tried to convince his girlfriend "Bulma, just stay home and relax, get better. Launch and I will be fine at school without you."

"Guys, I'm not sick" Bulma was pale and clammy and the small group had to stop while she spewed into a bin. "I'm pregnant."

Yamcha was so pale and he stood still in shock as he processed the words from his girlfriend's mouth.

"Congratulations Bulma, let me know if there's anything I can do for you." Launch replied happily, she wasn't at all concerned about the fact that they were all still in high school and unmarried.

"Launch, this isn't something to be happy about!" Bulma screamed at her naive friend.

Yamcha pulled his girlfriend into a bear hug. "It's going to be alright, I'm here for you. I love you Bulma and I'll love our child as well and will do anything to help."

"Same here, but are you sure your pregnant? Have you gone to the doctors or done a home test?" Launch inquired.

"My periods late, and I haven't gone to the doctors and been too embarrassed to buy a home test." Bulma responded.

"So you're not sure" Launch smiled. "So first things first is you need to buy a test."

"Yamcha, buy the test for me please" Bulma pleased to her boyfriend.

"I can't do that" Yamcha squeaked out in utter fear.

"You just said you'd do anything for me you lying coward." Bulma shouted at him.

"And I will, I'll do it even if I don't want to." Yamcha told his girlfriend in utter defeat.

DBZ

Yamcha was so nervous as he stood in the drug store, it took him a long time to find the tests and when he finally did he had no clue which type he should buy, so in the end bought one of each type. If he had one of each type Bulma couldn't yell at him that he had the wrong ones. The clerk gave him a strange look as he paid for the pregnancy tests, he was after all still wearing his school uniform.

He quickly walked to where the two girls where waiting, Bulma refused to go in and refused to let Launch go with Yamcha just in case people thought they were an expecting couple.

The three teenagers arrived home and locked themselves in Bulma's bathroom, test after test was done all coming back with the same result and that result being negative. Bulma was convinced they were lying until three days later when her period finally arrived having just been late and not pregnant at all.

DBZ

Bulma was sitting in the air-conditioning, feeling the heat more then she would normally. Vegeta had left the planet to train for the androids after an argument and told her that woman and some men depending on the planet had been giving birth for millennia by themselves so why should she be any different and have his support. She was interrupted from her brooding state by a phone call.

"Hey Bulma" she heard the happy response on the other end of the phone. "I just wanted to let you know that my offer still stands." Her ex-boyfriend told her.

"What offer is that?" the scientist enquired wondering if it was to do with his proposal.

"I'll be there for you, anything you need help in and I'll help you with it." He told her. "Even though where no longer partners, you'll always be special to me and I'll always help you." He was rambling and repeating himself over and over.

"Can you come to my ultrasound? You and Launch, it would mean a lot to me to have two of my three best friends with me and not go alone."

"Of course we'll both come" Yamcha replied happily, not even asking Launch if she wanted to come, he already knew the answer to that without asking. The years they'd been separated hadn't changed their friendship at all.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Bulma's ultrasound went well, the baby was healthy and progressing along as it should be. She also been calling Chi-Chi on a regular basis to find out if there was anything else she should be aware of while carrying a saiyan child. Yamcha and Launch had also moved back into Capsule Corp. so they could be around to help out. Yamcha making use of the gravity chamber while Vegeta was still in space training. Whenever Launch would sneeze and her blond personality came out there was hell to pay, Yamcha ended up doing every little thing that the blond would demand for herself and Bulma, which Bulma had to admit she wasn't used to, she was expecting to have her blond friend make her work her bum off with all her demands. Bulma watched her ex-boyfriend smile and laugh as he followed the blond Launches demands. It seemed that Launch was exactly what she and Yamcha needed to repair their friendship and get themselves back into the friend's zone instead of partners or ex-partners. It was nice to have a conversation with Yamcha that didn't end with an argument. She was also glad to have her female best friend back, she hadn't realised how much she missed Launch till she was back in her life. It was also nice having her best friend and her ex-boyfriend to be involved in her babies life and was glad for two people she could count on to be there no matter what the situation was.

"Launch, I would really love to follow every one of your demands but I need to start training for the android again" Yamcha told the blond bringing everything crashing back to reality.

Bulma held her stomach tightly, if the future that teenager spoke of came to be Yamcha and all their friends would be gone, it wasn't' the best time to be bringing a child into the world.

"Look I don't have to train all day, but I still need to put a fair amount of time aside for training. I know I'll never be as good as Goku, but if I die during the fight I want to know that I was at my best, and that I did everything I could." He told Launch, who was trying to make him lick her boots clean.

DBZ

True to his words Yamcha didn't spend all the time training but he did train everyday getting up before sunrise and training for a few hours before breakfast, some mornings even cooking for himself and the two girls though normally the kind Launch or Mrs Briefs would prepare breakfast. On days Bulma had appointments he'd go with her as well as helping Launch with the shopping once a week if nothing was planned for the day only then would he spend the day training and in the evening another training session before bed.

"There's something important I want to ask the two of you" Bulma asked as the three long time friends sat down to eat a meal. "I'd like you two to be my babies' godparents."

Both looked at her stunned, and she had to repeat her question.

"Are you sure Bulma?" Launch asked her in utter surprise. "With my split personality wouldn't I be the last person that you'd ask."

"Launch, you're my best friend and have been since our teenage years. I watched as you helped raise Goku who has saiyan blood just like my child will have. You where great with him and Krillen while they were growing up and you other personality has done some growing up in recent years while you've been away and after spending time with her for the last few months I realised that she'd be an over protective mother much like Chi Chi if she ever had children." The soon to be mother explained her reasons. "Yamcha, you'd made a good father, and you know me better than anyone else and I believe that you're the only person that could truly bring my son up the way that I want him to be bought up."

"Bulma's I'd be honoured" Yamcha replied with a grin after much silence. It was something he honestly hadn't been expecting, he expected Goku to be chosen over him since he knew how to raise a half saiyan child and had been Bulma's long time best friend.

The rest of the evening was spent discussing how the baby was going to be raised, and what would happen if she died and couldn't be bought back by the Dragon Balls, after all death wasn't uncommon for their group.

"Raise the baby together if you die" Launch pondered Bulma's plan for her and Yamcha to raise the baby in the event that she died. "I guess since it's Yamcha I don't have a problem with that." Which was surprising considering it was the blond Launch at the current moment.

DBZ

Bulma was in a good mood when she went to bed that night, she hope that she would get to see her baby grow up and become a grandmother but was happy that Launch and Yamcha had agreed to be her babies godparents, she knew that they'd be able to deal with a saiyan child since they both knew the issue of tails and the full moon, though she wasn't sure if her baby would be born with a tail or not and if it did happen she hope that the pair would be a couple, Launch had been alone for too long and it took people a long time to warm up to both personalities and it would take a long time for Yamcha to form a close friendships with a women even though he could now talk to them without fear and stuttering issues he had as a teenager. It was probably strange that she wanted her ex-boyfriend to move on with her best friend when it hadn't been that long since they'd broken up but nothing about her group of friends was normal.

She hadn't even thought about leaving her child in Vegeta's hands, she didn't want her child growing up as a mercenary, she wanted her baby to be a kind hearted person who could function in society, who fought to protect loved ones and he hadn't even tried to be involved in her pregnancy at all, she didn't even know where he was or if he'd be coming back, and if he did would it only be after the androids had happened if Goku was still alive to challenge him? Did Vegeta want to be involved in their child's life?

DBZ

Yamcha was trying to fall asleep without any luck, but he couldn't get the words "I want you two to raise the baby together" out of his head. He had the same though as Launch, if it's you I don't mind. Now if it was Chi Chi he'd would hate to raise a child with her or any of the other woman that he was close to. But Launch and Bulma he'd happily raise a child together with either of those ladies. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he lived with Launch when he was a teenager training with Master Roshi, he'd lived with her in the past, was currently kind of living with her at the moment. They didn't have the same flat but they were living in the same building and had meals together every day.

He didn't want to think of Bulma dying, but he did like thinking about raising a baby with Launch, he kept trying to tell himself that being a father had died when Bulma broke up with him and he didn't want to be an old man when he became a father, he wanted to watch his child grow up, but his fear of woman had got in the way of finding someone new whenever he and Bulma broke up in the past and now he felt like he only stuck with her as long as he did because she was the comfortable and stable choice when it came to dating and that they should've stuck to staying friends years before now. But then again was he only considering Launch now because she was the stable choice, a long time friend, his only other chance? Her only other chance? After all she had problem finding a lifelong partner due to the violent Launch. Did he love Launch? Did he really love Bulma? Did he even know what love was? After all he came from a broken home where his own parents didn't love each other.

DBZ

Talking to one's self was the first sign of madness apparently and in the last few years Launch had developed a system to just that. When you were born with two completely different people with different personalities sharing the one body it was a necessity to be able to communicate with one's self. The two women had different morals and different views on the world and for years didn't communicate with one another even though the blue haired Launch had tried multiple times over the years. She'd finally got her other self to respond when she left a video for herself.

_"Hi other me, I've tried talking to you before by leaving you messages and through other people but you've ignored my attempts to contact you. I know that you exist and even though I find you scary I prefer knowing that you're around when I'm not then not existing at all when we've swapped places. This is probably an uncomfortable subject for you, but I need to know if we've been sexually active in the last few months. We've missed two periods now and I've booked us in for a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning at 11am. If you're in charge of our body you need to go to that appointment, if I'm in charge you need to tell me who we've slept with and when, if you've had our period while you've been in charge or anything else that you can think of that might have caused us to be late. I've left the video camera next to the tv as well as some pepper. Can you please record a message for me." Was the message blue haired Launch had left for blond haired Launch._

_Blond haired Launch didn't reply immediately but she thought long and hard about what the other her and said and after much consideration and not wanting to find herself at a doctor's appointment she replied._

_"There's been no-one for years not since I met Tien and I swear that I will make him mine one day. I'm not sure why we're late, I just assumed you where in charge when we got our period, hopefully it's not early menopause or anything like that, I what to have Tiens children on day."_

_"I've got all our results back, all our blood tests have come back fine. The doctor told me that it was most likely stress that has caused us to be late. I'm not stressed about anything, are you?" the nice Launch replied a few days later._

_"I don't like how close that red haired bitch is getting to Tien" was the short reply that was left._

From there it had just become a habit to leave weekly updates for each other. It just made everything easier for the both of them. Launch sat in front of the computer and made a recording for herself.

"Bulma asked us to be Godmother today with Yamcha being the Godfather, if anything happens to her, which it better not because I will hunter her down and make her wish she'd never been born. She mentioned raising the baby together with Yamcha and he's not Tien or anything but I can see myself settling down with him. He's been a nice supportive friend and I'm actually glad that Bulma dumped him and I saw him in the pub that night. It's nice to have a place to call home, and be around people that can have a conversation without someone calling the police, who don't freak our when we change places. There are very few people like that in the world. Tien and Yamcha are the only two that I consider husband material. Yamcha's always been off limits in the past because he was Bulma's boyfriend, but now he's not and I can't help thinking maybe he's the one and not Tien. Krillen and Goku also fit that category for friends but whenever I see them all I can think about are the two young boys that wanted to be martial artists. Annoying kid brothers that you can't help being proud of."

"Hi other me" Blue haired Launch replied to her counterpart. "I'm excited about becoming a Godmother, it was something I didn't think would ever happen since I have you, and no offence you're not really the maternal type. I'm glad that you're finally moving on from Tien, I've never had feeling for him like you did and was dreading what would happen if you two did end up together, I like Tien as a friend but I don't want to be married to him. I have to admit when it comes to Yamcha I feel the same way you do, I liked him, but he was off limit because he was Bulma's boyfriend" she blushed slightly as she admitted her feeling for her best friend's boyfriend. "He was so shy and sweet when we we're younger, and when I found out he used to be a bandit it gave me hope that one day you would stop your thieving and go on the straight and narrow like Yamcha did. I'm also glad that he found us again, it's been wonderful being back with our friends again, it was like coming home to family that care, or at least how I imagine family to be since you're the only true family I have left. I've always considered Goku and Krillen to be the younger brothers in the family, Master Roshi to be our grandfather, and Bulma as a sister and Yamcha even though he was a member of the family I didn't consider him a brother, I guess brother in-law maybe since he was Bulma's boyfriend. The issue now is how long are we supposed to wait after his breakup with Bulma, and do you think he even likes us?"

"I know he likes us as a friend, but anything else I'm not sure. If I had my way I'd go into his room right now and declare my love for him, but I'll leave the timing up to you. I totally blew things with Tien because I came on to strong, I don't want to do the same to Yamcha for some reason I feel like if it's not him there will be no-one for us."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Bulma watched her two ecstatic best friends nursed her newborn son. Yamcha was the one who had Trunks at the moment, Launch leaning over and also fussing over the baby. Her supportive ex-boyfriend and her best friend from her teenager years who she'd lost contact with. Her lost friend who she was only back in contact with because of her ex. Because of those two and their support her pregnancy went as smoothly as it did and she didn't know how she would've coped with her pregnancy if she didn't have Yamcha or Launch.

"A part of me was still hoping that you where my son Trunks, it's obvious who you're daddy is. I'm so going to rub it in Vegeta's face that I got to hold his son before he did" Yamcha boasted even though that wasn't likely to happen since the saiyan prince would likely kill him if he ever mentioned it. "I wonder if you'll even like you're daddy, so far you scream when anyone else hold you."

Bulma was also wondering the same thing, how would the saiyan prince's son react to him? She wished he'd come back so they could find out, she wanted to give him a chance for their baby, wanted her son to grow up with his father but with the alien leaving the planet because he needed to train, she wasn't sure if she'd ever get the chance but he was just robbing himself the experience to be a father.

"Why do you think he lets both of us hold him?" Launch asked, beaming with joy at her godson. "And does he like the other me?"

"No problems at all with your other personality." Yamcha replied. "Other you was so nervous when she held Trunks, he's the first baby she's ever held."

"It's probably because you two have been around me the most while I've been pregnant, even more then my mother. I don't imagine too many people wanting to hand over a baby to our gun happy friend" Bulma laughed. "I think she's going clucky, I'd watch out if I was you Launch or you'll find yourself in some strange mans room because she's wants a baby."

"I really hope not, I hate waking up next to strange men, do you have any idea how scary that is" she exclaimed. "That was the best thing about her being head over heels in love with Tien."

"Instead of a strange man, how about have Yamcha's child?" Bulma suggested to pair. "I want Yamcha to move on Launch, and I wouldn't mind if it was with you. Actually a part of me thinks I would be jealous of anyone but you with Yamcha and it would be nice for Trunks to grow up with someone around his same age. My parents where older when they had me, all their friends kids where already grown up so I didn't really have anyone my age. The first friends around my own age were you guys and that was all because of Goku. Plus watching Gohan grow up by himself is kind of depressing, poor kid doesn't know how to deal with other children."

"It hasn't even been a year since we broke up" Yamcha pointed out. He was crimson in colour which had Bulma grinning from ear to ear, she could read Yamcha like a book and he hadn't denied that he'd thought about Launch as more than a friend. He liked her more than friends and had for a while. Launch was also blushing, also not denying the fact that she'd also though the same thing.

"If you where told you only had a year left, to live and there was nothing you could do to survive what would you do?" Bulma asked.

Yamcha looked at her with wide eyes all thoughts in the room had turned to the androids.

"We've got just under a year till the androids arrive, our future may still turn out like that time travelling boy said, or it may even turn out worse. I want you two to both be happy, and from the last few months the three of us have spent together I know that you two will be happy with each other. What you have together may not be true love, but I think that you could make it work." By Bulma's tone they knew she wasn't joking around and was every bit serious.

"Make what work?" Launch asked, having sneezed part way through the conversation.

"You and Yamcha" Bulma told her, explaining what they'd just been talking about.

"If I had my way Yamcha and I would be together already but after things didn't work out with Tien I decided to leave the timing up to my other self" Launch replied.

"You like me?" Yamcha asked her nervously looking between her and Bulma. He never imaged that Launch actually would like him and the blond haired Launch at that. He didn't ever thing she'd get over her obsession of Tien.

"I do" the other woman admitted. "And so does my other self, it's the first time we've both liked the same person."

"I like both your personalities as well" Yamcha admitted.

"That settles it, let's get married" the blood woman demanded, pulling Yamcha to his feet.

"What, right now?" Yamcha stuttered, pinching himself because he thought he was now dreaming.

"No time like the present, especially with the androids destroying the planet soon." She announced.

"I think that's a great idea, I'll be your witness" Bulma announced. "I have a present for you."

She left the pair with the baby, returning a moment later with a ring. "It's the engagement ring that Yamcha proposed to me with."

"You have good taste Yamcha, I could sell this for a fortune. Real gold and real stones" Launch stated as she examined the ring, working out its value. Managing to sneeze as she had a closer look.

"Oh this ring is beautiful, I didn't steal it, did I?" the nice Launch asked with worry.

"Relax, I gave it to you. It has been decided by myself and your other self that you and Yamcha are going to be married, and I'd like you to use that ring, if you don't find it to weird that Yamcha bought it for me intending to get married." Bulma announced.

"No, I don't find that weird at all, in fact I find it sweet. It's a symbol of how strong our bond is as friends" She replied happily. "You want to marry me?" she then turned to Yamcha nervously. "I've liked you for a while now, but didn't say anything because I felt it was too soon after you and Bulma broke up."

Yamcha then admitted the same, Bulma smiled at her two friends and they discussed there feeling for each other before leaving the room, conveniently leaving her baby with the pair, she knew that Trunks would be safe in their hands and she needed some time to herself.

DBZ

Yamcha and Launch didn't get married that day, it was a month later when they both finally married and everyone was invited.

"It's times like these where we need to spend with our family and friends so we know what we're fighting for, we don't want to lose our most precious people by only concentrating on the training" Bulma announced to everyone, it was a reminded that some of them needed, Goku especially.

Gohan was fussing over Trunks with fascination, he was after all the first baby he'd really had anything to do with. Chi Chi had a longing look in her eyes, maybe she'd be the one that would give Trunks a friend close in age. She could only dream.

Tien had bought his wife with him, and she was lovely like blue haired Launch had told them. Bulma got along with her well, but the one that really hit it off with Snowe was Chi Chi which Bulma was glad for since the other woman didn't really have any female friends and she didn't seem as violent to everyone else when she was having a nice time chatting with someone her own age, especially someone who wasn't so dedicated to fighting.

Krillen was complaining about how he was the only who hadn't met anyone yet.

"Don't worry Krillen, it will happen. If I can get married with my multiple personalities that you will get married as well. You just haven't met the right person, but when you do meet her you need to act on it and not wait as long as Yamcha and I did." Launch encourage the man whom she considered her younger brother. She then turned to the other man that she considered a younger brother. "Goku, you need to remember to keep up with your studies, you can't just study martial arts, you have to train your mind as well."

"But Launch" Goku complained, telling her how important it was to train for the androids. Continuing the lecture of yes training your body is important but so is training your mind.

DBZ

Yamcha looked at Launch as she mingled with their friends, while part of him was still sad with how things had turned out, a part of him was ecstatic that it had ended up this way. Things would've stayed the same between him and Bulma if he'd married her like originally planned, staying comfortable. He hadn't realised he was allowed to love anyone else and he'd only been with Launch for a month. At first he wasn't really sure that he loved the woman in front of him, but now he was sure that he loved her, knew that he'd spend the rest of his life with her and that she loved him back and wouldn't force him to stop his friendship with Bulma, that Bulma was going to be a part of his life forever, as his first love and a very close friend, a part of both their lives.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The barman poured a beer for the happy young man that had just walked in a few minutes before hand. The bar was quiet that night and the young man in front of him was the only person in the bar that wasn't a regular customer, though he was sure that he'd seen him on a couple of occasions previously.

"Someone seems happy" the barman commented as he poured his drink.

"I just got back from my honeymoon; it was the best week of my life. I never imagined that the love of my life had been in my life for such a long time already." He told the barman. He then proceeded to tell the barman how he'd met his now wife as a teenager and that he'd always thought of her as off limits since she was best friends with his previous girlfriend.

All the regulars in the bar went silent as a drunken blond girl with a machine gun walked in with a cheerful woman equally as drunk hanging off her arm. The blond haired woman hadn't been around for a while but was imprinted on the regular's minds, not wanting the girl's attention everyone went back to what they were doing. The barman on the other hand was actually quiet please that the lady had come in when she did, he didn't think that he could take much more of the young man's beaming about his perfect relationship.

"Get me another!" she slurred in a demanding tone as she sat down at the bar next to the cheerful man.

"OK" the barman replied as he got the woman a drink. Normally he wouldn't serve to someone this intoxicated but he was familiar with the woman's capabilities and didn't want to risk a disturbance. The barman leant towards the newlywed man and said in a low tone "Be careful of her, she can be deadly and is wanted by the cops for a few bank robberies."

"I know, she's my wife" the man replied happily. "Isn't she perfect!"

"Hey what about me?" the other woman asked him in a demanding tone.

"You're far from perfect" he replied in a drunken cheerful tone. "You cheated on me and had another man's kid and only told me when I proposed."

The barman looked at the drunk man closely, vaguely remembering him coming in and complaining about his girlfriend dumping him. Now that he thought about it he clearly remembered him leaving with his violent customer.

He looked between the two and they seemed rather close, closer then he'd ever seen Launch get to anyone before. He pulled out some pepper that he always kept on hand in case of a Launch related emergency and made the young woman sneeze.

"Launch, you came" the other woman shouted happily. "I was wondering where you where, now where did the other Launch go." She looked around in a drunken haze.

"Silly Bulma, both Launch's are the same. Aren't I the luckiest guy in the world to have her" Yamcha exclaimed to everyone.

"No, I'm the luckiest girl to have you" she replied in a tone that showed how much she loved the man in front of her.

"So you finally found a man that could love all of you" the barman asked her, genuinely happy for the young woman who he'd come to know very well over the years.

"I did" she replied and then went on to tell him all about her relationship with her new husband and her best friend.

"Best decision I ever made was coming to this pub and running into you that night" Yamcha said at the end of his wife's story.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Thank-you everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and added to favourites. It was much appreciated. This was always planned to be a short story ending similar to how it started and even though it's so short it took me seven years to get to the point I was happy to publish it. I want Vegeta/Bulma fans to know that I have nothing against this pairing or Vegeta.


End file.
